


Kazino

by strxwberrychocolate



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), H&D (Korea Band), I-LAND (Korea TV), IZONE (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: 04 Liners, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Dohyon only mentioned, Gambling, Haruto wants to drive, Human Trafficking, Jeongwoo can’t drive legally, Songfic, based of Kazino by BiBi, no ships, wonyoung wants to smack jungwon for being so kidnapable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberrychocolate/pseuds/strxwberrychocolate
Summary: “Sir gambling should only be for fun”—Maybe if Jungwon wasn’t so pretty he wouldn’t be in this situation and Wonyoung wouldn’t have to get him out
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Kazino

Sometimes Wonyoung wondered how Jungwon got into these situations. Maybe it was his height? Or his tiny adorable face? Whatever it was, Wonyoung knew it had to go as she caught eyes with the boy with tears streaming down his face, sat on the short concrete platform with his arms tied painfully tight behind his back, surrounded by white tank tops that probably belonged to the girls and boys before him. The sickening smell of smoke and alcohol in the warehouse made her sick; she so badly wanted to empty her guts on the fucker that kidnapped her friend. "You look quite _young_ to be gambling," one of the men at the table she was sitting at said.

Wonyoung had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Oh, how she hated men. She could feel their gross stares on her, all of them watching her movements. “That’s what they all say” she muttered 

“How much you betting?” One man asked, he looked old. But then again so did most the people in this place

“Well I’m betting on the table and your betting on the boy” Wonyoung said, placing a card down and the men at the table stiffened 

Wonyoung was playing a risky game right now. One wrong move and she’d have her head blown off or end up in the same position as Jungwon. But  _ life is a gamble _ as Dohyon would often say, every day you were taking risks and right now she had to risk her life to save her friend from being gambled off to some old man. 

“risk it till the last dime” Jeongwoo told her before she left and that’s exactly what she’ll do to get Jungwon back

Grabbing the pistol from her pocket she pointed it at one of the men’s heads. People around her at other tables watched in shock. Men with bats and some kinds of weapons stood up from the tables. Wonyoung would be lying if she said she wasn’t terrified right now. But she had to get Jungwon out. And If things went as planned then—

_ Ouch _

Wonyoung’s ears were filled with a white noise after she had been hit on the back of the head. She could feel blood running down not only the back of her neck but also her forehead. She fell back on the concrete floor panting, pistol falling out of her hand. The loud ringing in her ears triggered a headache, making her groan from frustration and pain. Someone grabbed her ankles and began dragging her limp body across the dull grey floor of the warehouse. _God she was going to kill the fucker that kidnapped Jungwon_. “Now what’s this?” A man stood over her body 

She wanted to kick him in the face. “I heard you're here for the boy, shall we play for him?”

That’s how Wonyoung ended up on a small table sitting in front of who seemed to be the man running the place. Chips, vodka glasses and cards in front of both of them, only Wonyoung didn’t drink hers. Things were not going very well. She was losing and she knew it. _“Godammit Jungwon”_ she thought to herself, hands feeling sweaty and the throbbing from the blow to her head getting worse

“Sir, gambling should only be for fun,” Wonyoung said watching him place cards down 

All she hoped was the last thing her friends had put as an extra measure worked. “Aren’t you gonna put a card down?” The man asked ignoring her previous words

Wonyoung watched his movements closely. She could hear bodies dropping behind her and soon the man’s head dropped into the pile of cards and chips. _She did it_. Getting up off the chair, she headed towards Jungwon, passing by all the unconscious men with their heads rolling to the side. She noticed a few wads of cash and picked them up, stuffing them into her jacket pocket.  _ Compensation for kidnapping my friend and hurting me _ she thought to herself while kneeling in front of Jungwon who was hiccuping after sobbing his heart out

Jungwon had tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes red, cheeks pink and lips bruised from biting them. “Are we going home?” He asked as she untied his arms 

“Yeah... We’re going home”

Dragging the boy out of the warehouse, a car stopped in front of them and they climbed in. As soon as Wonyoung closed the door they began to drive again at a higher speed to get away from the warehouse as quickly as they could. “I didn’t know you had your license,” She said to the boy in the front seat who was driving at 95-100 kilometres per hour on the mostly empty highway 

“I don’t” Jeongwoo said looking at her from the rearview mirror, a little smile of his face

His cheeks and eyes were red(Haruto’s as well) from what Wonyoung assumes were from crying. No matter how much they both tried to act like they were tough she knew these two were the biggest cry babies. “I could’ve driven” Haruto said earning a kick on the back of his seat from Wonyoung

Jungwon could only sigh in relief. _I’m home now_ he thought as he laid his head on Wonyoung’s shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m an 04 liner and I needed a 04 liner fic so I wrote this 
> 
> Twitter: [ch3rryjun](https://twitter.com/ch3rryjun?s=21)  
> 


End file.
